


On the Couch

by tydujour (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tydujour
Summary: 貂绒，医患，Psychiatrist貂xClient绒





	1. Chapter 1

为什么？这是我的问题。为什么杀人？为什么是这位被害者？为什么使用这样残酷的手法？为什么是十三刀？为什么？此时此刻，我相信这是在座各位共同的疑问。但是，早在七年之前，李泰容先生就开始思考这个问题了：为什么？直到他长大成人，这个问题也没有消散，它在他的脑海里盘旋不去，不眠不休地重复自身。为什么？无论躲到哪里，它都如影随形，让他无法入睡，无法思考，无法忍受。这个问题在他的思想中种下了一颗种子，七年的时间，这颗种子生根发芽，不断地驱使着他——迫使着他，带着刀，在那个晚上敲开被害人家的门。

接下来我们想证明的是，坐在这里的这位李泰容先生，在行凶的时候，是不理智的、不清醒的，他的十三刀是心理疾病的结果，而他将因为精神错乱而无罪。

泰容，他问，我可以这样叫你吗？

男孩低着头，挨个检阅着自己的手指。他的头发挑染成了很显眼的蓝色，小腿非常纤细，膝盖和脚尖并得很紧，即使是非常舒服的靠背椅，却只坐在最外沿，看起来好像随时都要逃跑一样。看起来有点紧张啊，金道英想，对于这个年纪的男孩来说，这实在不是一个很普遍的坐姿。

他又问：“你愿意和我聊聊吗？不用担心，这间房子里发生的所有事情都是保密的。”

叫做李泰容的男孩仍旧没有回答。他全身上下都是亮闪闪的饰品，对手指厌倦了之后，又把兴致转向自己的手链，轻轻拨弄上面的十字架挂坠。

好吧，金道英摘下眼镜，“看来你不愿意。不过那也没办法，政府雇我和你聊三十个小时，我们快点结束，我好拿钱，你也可以交差。你说怎么样？”

男孩手上的动作停住了。李泰容歪了歪头，似乎在思考这个提议的可行性，过了一会儿，他抬起头，直直地看过来：“可以。”

他的银耳坠晃晃荡荡。有一瞬间，道英被这种满不在乎的街头式漂亮击中了，过了一会儿，才意识到这是在回应他的问话。

他清了清嗓子，“你要一点咖啡吗？或者我还有茶。”

李泰容抿了一下嘴，迟疑地问：“果汁可以吗，医生？”

他们对视了一会儿，紧接着，泰容有点不好意思地移开目光，用手碰着自己的耳坠，脸颊微微泛红。

当然可以，金道英说。这是他们共享的第一个秘密。

第一眼看过去，李泰容好像是个很矛盾的人，喜欢甜食，喜欢亮晶晶的饰品，打扮得有点出格，性格却意外地安静。因为不常备，只有橙汁了，金道英把玻璃杯递给他。谢谢，我很喜欢橙汁的，泰容小小地鞠了一躬，却没有喝，只是拿双手捧着，有点心不在焉的样子。

没事，道英说，他在泰容的斜对面坐下来，“房间有点热吗？”

“没有，”这个问题让李泰容有点猝不及防，好像在掩饰什么一样，他举起杯子，把大半张脸埋在玻璃杯后面。过了一会儿，泰容好像是镇定下来了，小声补充道：很凉快。

啊，那太好了，道英说，因为看起来有些困呢。

“真的吗？”泰容瞪大了眼睛。

有一点，金道英重新戴上了眼镜，“是晚上没睡好吗？”

他看见泰容的动作顿了一顿。

“是，”李泰容放下了他的玻璃杯，“晚上没有睡好。”

“因为噩梦吗？”

没有回答。

金道英换了个方式：“白天呢？”

“什么？”

“晚上睡不着的话，白天会补觉吧。”

泰容摇摇头。

很长一段沉默，终于，泰容小声地说，白天我很害怕。

为什么害怕呢？

害怕晚上。

晚上？

能够想象这种生活吗？已经感到困意却迟迟不敢入睡，只要一睡着，就会掉进循环往复的噩梦，然后尖叫着大汗淋漓地醒过来。比起这样难熬的晚上，更加可怕的却是白天。

因为在白天，必须清醒着面对一切。

把自己全神贯注地投入到一件事情中去，和街上的那些朋友们鬼混，染颜色新奇的头发，打耳洞，在身上穿孔，挑选丁零当啷的饰品，这些都是用来填满自己的方式。但是只要稍微一走神，就会被闪回的记忆占据，明明知道是想象出来的，痛苦却逼真得好像就在眼前一样，只要还在呼吸着，就会一直痛下去。

“刚刚是想到什么了吗？”

李泰容猛然从那种思绪中抽离出来，脑袋还晕乎乎的，他抬起头，发现是金医生在看他，眼睛眯着，眉头微微皱起，戴上眼镜之后，医生看起来更加严肃了，但相反地，好像也更加安全。

泰容有一瞬间想不起他的名字，他眨了眨眼睛，缓缓思考着，金医生，金——道英。

这是位于首尔江南区的一栋小平房，从七岁到十四岁，李泰容先生和他的叔叔婶婶一家在这里住了七年。他的学校离这里只有五分钟的路程，那个时候，他是一个成绩优秀的男孩，喜欢画画和运动，还参加了体操队的训练。

首先意识到的是他的女老师。有一次，他们被要求创作一幅以“爱”为题的作品，他的作品是两个拥抱着的男女，画面上，那个女孩正在不断地流泪。他的成绩不断下降，从A-掉到了C+，同时，拒绝参加任何群体活动，也拒绝和老师交流家里发生的事情。这位女老师不断地向他的叔叔婶婶要求家访，但从未得到回应。

就在这个时候，失业大潮来临，他叔叔婶婶的婚姻破裂，再也无力抚养这个男孩。十四岁的李泰容被送至儿童福利院，并在不久后被第一任养父母收养，因为他“奇异的性格”，他只和这对夫妻生活了四个月，随即，又被他的第二任养父母收养。

那个时候，他已经发展出了各种症状：轻度的自残行为，离家出走，以及强制控制饮食等。他的养父母联系了社会服务中心，在那里，郑医生和他进行了为期三个月、共计十三小时的心理咨询。也就是在那里，我们解开了他一系列异常行为之后的真相。

“刚刚想到什么了吗？”金医生又问了一遍。

想到了，泰容垂下眼睛。

可以说一说吗？

像是下定决心了一样，泰容点了点头。他垂下眼睛，小声描述起来：

“经常会看见一个地下室，走着楼梯下去，地下室有门，但是……门没有关，那样小小地开了一道缝，然后……推开门，里面……里面……”

他说不下去了，一阵阵地发着抖，指甲不断地敲着桌面，泰容挣扎着用右手握住了左手手腕，才让自己停下来。

在他发抖的时候，嘴唇也不停颤抖着，竟然看起来非常地……漂亮。金道英看着他的手，缓缓地打了一个寒战。他意识到自己听得入神了，甚至忘了叫停。这是他从业以来的第一次。

他定了定神，“我们先不讲这个，好吗？”

泰容胡乱地点点头，用气声回答：好。

“睡不着的时候呢？”道英在桌子上摸到一支笔，“在想这些吗？”

是的，李泰容顿了顿，又继续开始说话，“只要一闭眼，就会看见……就会看见，有些时候会喝酒，想着'昏过去吧'这样子睡着了，但是马上就会惊醒，一边尖叫一边坐起来，心会一直跳。”

“惊醒的时候也是吗——那些事情。”

“是的。”

“这样子的噩梦做了多久了呢？”

泰容沉默了一会儿，记不清了，他说。

金道英没有继续追问：“还有什么让你联想到那些？”

很多，泰容躲开他的目光。他脸上有一块疤，金道英注意到，像朵盛开的花一样从眼角蔓延出来。是什么东西留下的？皮炎？或者是香烟？跟那个地下室有关吗？

拍照的时候……闪光灯，他飞快地朝金道英下身看了一眼，脸上呈现出一种不自然的红晕：皮带。

金道英一怔——他应该想到的。

腰上系着皮带的地方突然发起烫来，道英调整了一下坐姿，但那种不自在的感觉并没有消散，反而越来越强烈了。

气氛变得奇怪起来。李泰容没有继续开口的意思，低着头，小口小口地喝着他那杯橙汁，不一会儿，橙汁就见底了。

帮你加一点吧，道英趁机站起身来。

在被分配到了李泰容这位病人之后，他曾经去了解过当时的案子，当然，那时候的李泰容还不是李泰容，只是档案中记录的“儿童L”。因为牵涉到了一位当地颇有名望的公务员，明明是耸人听闻的事件，却并未见报，相应地，也没有掀起任何波澜。对当事人员的处置，在道英看来也是令人震惊的疏忽。其中的“儿童L”，裁决结果只不过是三十个小时的心理治疗而已。

当然，比起法律和那些人情世故上的条条框框，金道英更在乎的是他的病人本身。因为牵涉到未成年人保护的原因，李泰容本人并未出席庭审，法庭的内容也不予公开，能够依靠的只有当时为泰容诊断的医生留下的笔记而已，那份笔记显然遭受了不少的删改，对于事实的还原可能连十分之一都没有，更不可能涉及“皮带”这一类的细节。

但就算是那十分之一也足以让人胆战心惊了。因此，面对泰容的时候，即使那些事情已经发生了五年有余，金道英仍然觉得如履薄冰。

再次进门之前，他抽掉了自己的皮带。

听到他开门的声音，泰容几乎是从椅子上跳了起来，转过身面对他。金医生，泰容的目光下意识地落在了他的腰上，过了很久，才缓缓看向他的眼睛。

他就这样举着装满橙汁的玻璃杯，和泰容对视着。空气在冰凉的杯子上结成水珠，他的指腹摸起来湿漉漉的，泰容的眼睛也有点湿漉漉的。那种湿意很淡很淡，道英几乎要以为这是自己的错觉了，直到他看见泰容用唇语说：谢谢你。

让我们再回到那栋小平房。李泰容先生的叔叔是一位狂热的摄影爱好者，他对他们家的地下车库进行了改造，将地下室变成了一个简易的摄影棚，同时，他自发组织了一个“江南摄影爱好者具乐部”。这个具乐部由五位志同道合的男性组成，他们每月进行一次集会，一起喝酒、聊天、讨论摄影。然而郑医生的记录显示，他们所进行的活动并非仅仅上述那么简单。

“金医生！”

在他打开门的同时，李泰容一下子从长椅上站了起来，冲他微微鞠躬。比起上次见面，他的头发已经有点褪色了，很浓烈的亮蓝色变成了有点泛绿的浅蓝。

“来得这么早吗？”道英吓了一跳，他看了看表，离他们约定的见面时间还有十分钟。

李泰容有些不好意思：“早上就直接过来了，因为还没到时间就在这里坐了一会儿，”他打量着道英的后院，“很漂亮呢，这里。”

“啊，谢谢，”道英让他进去，“以后到了就直接进来吧，泰容是早上的第一个。”

这样没有关系吗，泰容有点受宠若惊地瞪大眼睛。他今天戴的耳坠是长长的银色三棱锥，只要一动，就会在脸颊边晃晃荡荡的。

在李泰容经过的时候，道英仔细地数了他的耳洞，左耳一共是三个，两个是空着的。

泰容注意到了他的目光，有点疑惑地看过来。金道英顿时有点心虚，他指了指，说，“很好看……一共是三个吗？”

“啊，有四个哦，”泰容爽快地撩起头发，把耳朵折起来，他的耳朵看起来十分柔软，因为翻折着的缘故，泛出很可爱的粉红色，“最上面还有一个。”

很适合泰容啊，道英说。

泰容摇摇头，他脸上是那种淡淡的、有点不好意思的笑容，如果对“很好看”这样的夸奖习以为常了的话，应该也会有这样的笑容。

李泰容没有怎么参加高中的学习，道英记起来，他那段时间差不多都是在街上度过的，看起来应该是其中很受欢迎的男孩。

金道英突然有些好奇：“泰容最近在做什么呢？”

泰容笑起来，“已经开始了吗？”

道英赶紧摆手：啊，没有，只是私人的问题。

“在练歌哦，”泰容说，“和朋友们组了乐队。”

道英有点吃惊：“真的吗？那泰容是歌担了吗？”

是乐手，泰容摇摇头，不过有时候也写会一点点歌，他说。

很厉害啊，道英感叹道。

像是想到了什么一样，泰容的眼睛突然亮了：金医生要来看我们的表演吗？

道英愣了一下。他还是第一次看到泰容这么兴高采烈，拒绝的话一下子卡在喉咙里，想了想，他回答道：“如果有空的话会想去看的。”

李泰容郑重地点点头。

道英飞速地转换了话题：上次回去之后，还有做那些噩梦吧？

……是的。李泰容好像有些犹豫，过来一会儿，还是低声说。

“为什么不好意思呢？”

啊，泰容顿了顿，因为上次明明有治疗过，但是……

这样的解释让道英吃了一惊，因为来过了却还失眠着，担心说出这一点会让医生感到失望，“原来泰容是这样想的啊，但是没有关系，这很正常的，”道英拍了拍手，“那我们今天就来补觉好了。”

李泰容跟着医生走进上次的房间，里面的设置和上次不一样了，医生的桌子被挪到了边上，之前他坐着的椅子也不见了，取而代之的是一张小沙发，静静地躺在房间中央。

原来真的是补觉啊，泰容眨了眨眼睛。

躺到上面就可以了，道英说。

躺在沙发上之后，是没有办法看到医生的，这是催眠治疗惯用的手法，能够让人快点进入情境。但沙发上的泰容浑身都绷紧了，眼睑很不安地颤动着，这个姿势让他没有安全感，只能微微侧过脸，缩起身体，想要把自己藏起来，“金医生？”

几乎是呼救了。道英只好安慰他：“我在。”

李泰容立刻朝着他的方向仰起脸来。道英想了想，还是走到了他能够看得见的地方，果然，泰容一下子放松下来，眼睛紧紧盯着他，眼角的疤痕像鲜花的花瓣一样。

他真的很漂亮。漂亮得让人想要打碎他。在这一瞬间，金道英产生了一种危险的共情。看着李泰容纤细的、蜷缩着的身体，他的想法居然和那些地下室里的人并无二致。他感到一阵反胃，但这种反胃让他莫名地兴奋起来，脸颊边上起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。

金道英深呼吸了一下，把自己的手帕盖在他脸上，遮住那些不断颤动的花瓣：“这样可以吗？”

好……金医生，李泰容终于躺平了，但过了一会儿，又马上扬起脸，朝着他所站的方向说：你可以握着我的手吗？

金道英犹豫了一下，还是伸出手去，握住了他的手。

手腕，可以吗？

金医生的手帕有种很淡的香味，泰容眨了眨眼睛，睫毛蹭着柔软的布料，感觉有点奇怪，但很舒服。过了好久，他终于感觉到金医生松开手，转而握住了他的手腕。金医生的手温暖又干燥，可以把他的手腕完完全全包裹起来，他躺在黑暗里，就好像躺在金医生的手心里面。他非常非常地安全。

现在，想象你一个人在草地上，他听见金医生说。

去年三月，“儿童L”一案开审，在“江南摄影爱好者具乐部”的五位成员中，有四位承认，在举行聚会的四年期间，对李泰容先生实施了总计二十余次的性侵，余下一位表示并不知情。由于各种原因，我们不能传唤当时的这些成员，但根据当时的记录，在最早一次的性侵害发生时，李泰容先生只有十岁。而这样的事情，直到他十三岁，这个具乐部解体，才最终结束。

这是当时用作庭审材料而保存的一些视频。

进步很大哦，金医生对他说，把手帕从他脸上取下来。

李泰容眨了眨眼睛，真的吗？他想问，但嗓子干得说不出话来。

金医生对上他疑问的眼神：真的，现在能记起更多了。

他在金医生的帮助下站起来，真的像刚睡醒一样，浑身都软绵绵的，没有力气，连医生递给他的热水杯都好不容易才握住，但奇怪的是竟然很舒服，李泰容很长时间没有这种睡饱觉之后的餍足感了，突然之间还有一些陌生。

金医生就坐在他的对面，手中握着那块手帕，静静地看着他喝完热水，“今天就到这里了吧，”医生说，“下星期再见。”

再见，泰容站起身来和医生道别，他走出几步，又忽然转过身来：

“下次见。”

道英在每个礼拜三休息，处理账目和另外一些私事，和李泰容的会面则是礼拜四的早上，对于道英来说，礼拜三是他的周末，和泰容见面则是一周的开始。他们一般两周见一次，有的时候则每周都见，但相同的是，李泰容每次都来得很早，坐在他院子里的长椅上发呆，但一听到他开门的声音就会跳起来，喊他：金医生。

“金医生！”

又来得这么早啊，道英感叹。

因为阳光很好，泰容回答，就早起了一些走过来了。

治疗确实很有效果，虽然还没有触碰到本质的东西，但是泰容已经很少做那些噩梦了，精神好了起来，性格也开朗了不少。或许这样才是原本的李泰容，道英想到之前泰容说过在做乐队的事情，一开始还觉得不可思议，现在看着泰容的脸，已经能想象他在台上表演的样子了：泰容这么好看，在舞台上一定也是魅力四射的人。

“今天还要补觉吗？”一边往里走，泰容一边和他开着玩笑。

啊，不了，道英回答，今天我们聊一些别的吧。

房间又回到了第一次见面时的样子，医生的桌椅和他的椅子相对着，泰容坐了下来，眼睛一下子被桌面上的照片吸引了。照片上是一家三口的合照，看起来是父母来参加儿子的毕业典礼，三个人站在台阶上，微笑着，很其乐融融的样子。

医生的声音从他背后传来：“是我毕业时拍的照片。”

李泰容一下子不知道怎么回答，他看着照片，站在中间的男孩没有戴眼镜，两只手分别拥着爸爸和妈妈，笑得露出了粉粉的牙龈，看起来意外地可爱。一点也不像现在的金医生。

变化很大吧，医生坐到桌后，身体微微前倾，好让李泰容把他和照片中的男孩子仔细地对比一番。

有一点，泰容点点头。带着金边眼镜的金医生看起来很严肃，下半脸的轮廓也非常凌厉。

紧接着，金医生做了一个意想不到的举动，他把眼镜摘掉了，像照片里那样做了一个露出牙龈的笑，一笑，整个人就突然变得柔和了，现在的这个医生又和照片里的男孩子重合起来。

李泰容看得都愣住了，过了一会儿，他才意识到自己也在微笑着，“完全一样呢。”

因为五官没怎么变嘛。金医生和他坦然地聊着自己，脸上没什么介意的表情。李泰容把目光重新投向那张照片，这一次，却在爸爸和妈妈脸上停住了。爸爸穿着西装打着领带，虽然看上去是不苟言笑的父亲，一只手却牢牢地揽着儿子的肩膀。妈妈很年轻，打扮和形容都是，正对着镜头甜甜地微笑着，头还歪向儿子那边。

是对孩子很自豪的妈妈，感到很幸福的妈妈，才会有那样的微笑吧。

李泰容垂下了眼睛。

都会问的：妈妈呢？爸爸呢？难过的时候，痛苦的时候，感觉无法坚持下去的时候，自己也觉得自己做得过分的时候。想问爸爸，我这样做对不对，想跑到妈妈怀里寻求安慰，这是每个孩子都会有的。

但他的过去就好像是很多个拼接起来的细小片段，除此之外，则是一片模糊的空白。正常的爸爸妈妈和正常的孩子都会做什么？泰容回忆自己读过的故事，想象一只狗，想象野餐，想象自己在草坪上和姐姐玩耍，但每当他想从自己的记忆里找出对应的场景的时候，他总是失败。

这些事情如果真的发生过，为什么他的记忆是第三人称？他看着小小的自己尖叫着跑来跑去，脸上是姐姐涂的果酱。这样的自己到底有没有存在过呢？

但是地下室里发生的事情他记得很清楚。甚至只要一想起，他就会从鼻尖闻到那种发霉的味道，听见三脚架划过水泥地的声音，啪一声响，强光对着他的脸打下来。他站在地下室的中央，光着脚，因为冷而不断发着抖。

架好摄像机之后，就该轮到他了。

——泰容？

害怕到瑟瑟发抖的时候，他听见了医生的声音，明明那么轻，小心翼翼的，却在他的脑海里轰地一声爆炸开来。那些可怕的画面被炸得粉碎，碎片里露出金医生的脸，在暖黄色的顶灯照射下，那张脸上浮现出担忧而关切的神情。泰容？医生轻轻地喊着他。安全了啊，李泰容呼出一口气，只要在这里，只要在金医生身边，他就是安全的。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然这么问可能有些冒昧，但是还是请泰容诚实地告诉我。

好的。

泰容有过几段恋情呢？

……什么？

不去上学的那几年，李泰容确实谈过很多恋爱，最开始只是想做些什么随便打发时间，所以第一次，在团体里的女孩对他表示好感的时候，他并没有拒绝。一个月之后，女孩提出了分手，“只是想谈恋爱，没有想要维持稳定关系的想法”，就是那样的女孩子。泰容这才意识到这段关系的本质，但是那个时候，他已经像个傻瓜一样，完完全全地陷入感情里去了。刚刚分手的那段时间，他的状态总是差劲极了，差点做出非常糟糕的事情来。

解决的办法也不是没有。他很快开始了第二段恋爱，像自我调节那样，做些别的事情，然后把以前不好的东西抛掉——一开始确实是这么说服自己的。但后来，慢慢地连自己也投入其中了。第二段感情同样并不长久，不过，在他们的团体中，总不乏可以发展出进一步关系的人。之后，泰容陆陆续续地又有过很多段恋情，男孩和女孩都有。在恋爱期间，他总是情绪高涨，几乎等不到确定关系，就急急切切地陷进去了，设立底线也不懂，维持距离也不懂。像个傻瓜一样、一点理智都没有的李泰容。

“会觉得很奇怪吧？”泰容小声说。

怎么会这么想呢，金医生看着他，语气很温柔，脸上也没有什么表情，好像确实没有觉得很奇怪的样子。

就算这样，李泰容仍然觉得确实是那么一回事，他垂下眼睛，“因为别的人也不是这样谈恋爱的。”

“就算是恋爱，也会有很多模式啊，”医生说。

李泰容咬了咬嘴唇。

“但那种，也不能算是恋爱吧。”

因为总是投入很多，感情也升温地很快，每次等到泰容反应过来的时候，已经稀里糊涂地滚到床上去了。按照一般的标准来说，泰容在性这方面总是会过于活跃一些。

之前的床伴男女都有，到后来，是男性更多一点。紧接着，就开始遇到了奇怪的事情。

最早是一个男孩子，比他小两岁，平常相处的时候都很礼貌，一口一个“哥“这样叫着，在床上却突发奇想那样地掐着他的脖子，还试图把他绑起来。被发带缠住手的时候，泰容吓得心脏几乎都停跳了，差一点就要昏过去。还是那孩子发现不对停下来，磕磕巴巴地和他道歉，“我不知道……”。

为什么会那样做呢？回过神来之后，李泰容问他。

因为泰容哥，男孩艰难地寻找着措辞，很适合被打碎。

哥不明白吗？那孩子说，看着我的时候，好像在说着“请来弄痛我吧”这样的话，所以情不自禁地就那么做了……我以为泰容哥会喜欢的。

那个时候，觉得男孩不过是在找借口，做了那样过分的事情，还想要把责任推脱到自己的身上。泰容又惊又怕，摔门走掉了，之后没有和那个男孩再联系过。

但事情不止一次，到后来，几乎每个关系对象都或多或少的产生了那种倾向。是不是真的有可能是自己的原因？无论走到哪里，身上都写着什么，像某种气味一样源源不断地散发出来，但是他自己却闻不到。对自己感到害怕、恐惧，甚至还会有破罐子破摔的厌恶感，这是没有办法的事情。

“但是啊，”道英说，“有一些性癖好是很正常的，有些人喜欢控制别人，有些人喜欢被控制，如果两个人正好互补的话，在一起不是比彼此都得不到满足好得多吗？”

虽然是这样说着，但他却没有提及泰容说的那一点，“很适合被打碎”，从泰容整个人身上流露出来的是那样的感觉没错。不能直接承认这一点，但不可否认的是，就连他自己都产生了这样的想法：捕猎者都能察觉到猎物——虽然这么说会显得很奇怪——自恋狂吸引共同依赖者，共同依赖者也在不停地吸引着自恋狂，因为过去发生的事情，李泰容身上正时不时地流露出一种脆弱来，正是那种脆弱感把他置于了一个非常危险的境地中。

即使连现在也是。

医生们都会有上帝情结，心理医生更不例外，无论是从物理上还是心理上，都会产生“正在把谁的生活掌握在手心里”的想法。对于李泰容，自己不是也有过一点点动摇吗？

但是道英并不认为自己和李泰容的关系到了需要更换医师的程度，好不容易向他打开心扉的泰容，如果转到了不熟悉的医生那里，治疗又要重新开始。再说，换了一位医生，也不能完完全全杜绝这样的情况出现。大家都只是在危险地玩弄平衡而已。

“有一点洁癖的话，能当很好的清洁工……是想说这样的道理吧，”泰容舔了舔嘴唇，有些犹豫地开口，“但是……”

道英惊得脸颊边都起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。突破口就在这里了，只要再往前一步……他突然有点急切地想知道答案，撑着桌子，整个人都向前倾着：“那泰容呢，泰容是怎么想的？”

或许是他提问的样子太咄咄逼人了，李泰容没有说话，只是有点不自然地转过脸去，呈现出一种退却的姿态。像猛然间被掀翻过来的小动物，只要再强势一点，用力一点，就能拨开它的爪子，露出柔柔软软的肚腹。可是看着李泰容的侧脸，道英的脑子里一片空白，一下子什么话都说不出来了，回过神来的时候，已经错过了连续发问的最好时机，只能静静地等待泰容开口。

“对不起，”最后，泰容转过头来，“我现在还没有办法说。”

道英沉默了一会儿：当然，没有关系的。

没有人会去选择去患上精神疾病，是精神疾病选择了他们，从基因里就选择了他们，像癌症，像阿尔兹海默症，像这些你们所熟识的生理性疾病一样，从核苷酸的排列组合里就选择了他们，从受精卵开始就选择了他们。李泰容先生也是一样。出生，成长，它一直潜伏在他的大脑之中，在那样可怕的童年时代里，隐秘地扩张着。直到二十岁，潜伏期结束了，它才渐渐地开始活跃起来。

这是疾病。疾病带走他正常思考的能力，使他无法分辨正误，使他开始失眠，出现妄想，医学上，这指一种与现实不符但本人坚信不疑的错误观点；他开始产生一定程度的幻听与幻视，分辨不清真实与幻觉。一开始，他的心理医生诊断他为精神分裂症样，这是精神分裂症谱中比较轻微的一种。

但他并没有任由它发展。他定期去见心理医生。在接收法庭裁决之后的半年里，李泰容先生完成了总共二十七小时的心理咨询，一次不差，没有迟到，没有爽约，甚至总会提前到来。在法庭的强制规定之外，他主动地、积极地配合着治疗。

“啊，真的是难得呢。”道英感叹道。

自己去开门的时候，泰容却不在外面——这样的情况还是第一次。金道英看了看表，还有十分钟，平常的泰容却总是早早地等在外面了。已经习惯了那样的泰容，以至于握着门把手的时候总会想，“现在在门的后面，泰容正做着什么呢”。蹲在栅栏前逗领居家的狗，或者坐在长椅上愣愣地发呆，那样的泰容，只要一打开门，立马就会放下手头的事情站起来，一边叫着“金医生”一边和自己打招呼。

上一次见面的结尾其实并不算愉快。明明意识到了有可以更加深入的东西，却直接让机会跑走了，到最后，尽管还想要和泰容聊到那一点，时间却不够了。谈话会以那样尴尬的气氛结束，说到底还是自己的原因。

道英叹了口气，重新把门关上了。

不过，虽然没有早到，泰容还是按约定的时间来了。道英开门的时候稍微惊讶了一下。今天的李泰容情绪好像很低落的样子，除了一开始的问好，竟然一句话也没有说。

直到两个人在诊室里坐下来，泰容才开口，像是下定了好大决心那样：“我刚才……其实等在外面。”

道英点点头：“我知道。”

李泰容惊讶地看了他一眼，但很快又低下头去了：

“很早就到了，却一直在边上走来走去，一直……一直没有下定决心进来。”

金道英沉默了一会儿。

他没有说话，只是静静地端详着李泰容。泰容在椅子上绞着双手，肉眼可见地非常不安，想要偷偷地看他，目光一和他相遇，就不自然地转开了。

道英没有让这种难堪持续太久。“为什么呢？”他问。

“……可以说吗？”

当然，道英肯定他。

“金医生会觉得很奇怪吗？”泰容又问，他眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇也微微张开。

明明到了却不走进来，而是在附近徘徊着……也是这样的原因吧。

这是非常让人苦恼的一点。或许这几次的咨询效果不错，除了表示正常的感谢之外，李泰容还隐隐约约地开始依赖他起来。说话会吞吞吐吐，时不时地冒出“如果……金医生会怎么想”这样的话。和心理医生过分亲近是很危险的，萌生出想要和医生做朋友的想法也是很危险的。基本单向的、完全坦诚的交流，这是只有在医患关系上才能做的到的，一旦脱离了这种关系，那么之前所有小心翼翼维持着的平衡都会被打破，要是因为顾虑医生而隐瞒事实，咨询就变得一点用也没有了。

“泰容不用在意我的看法，”金道英挑选着词语，“无论什么都可以跟我说的，泰容坐着的椅子上还坐过很多病人，每个人都一样，都有自己不想和别人说的事情，但是对我说是没有关系的——不会因为说了什么真心话而去评判泰容，这是不管对谁都是一样的。”

李泰容看了他一会儿，然后垂下眼睛，情绪肉眼可见地低落下来。道英顿时有些歉疚，他赶紧补充道：“因为我是泰容的医生啊。”

啊，因为是我的医生啊，泰容小声重复到。

道英几乎萌生了一种自己在哄小孩子的感觉，不过想来，作为心理医生，自己的工作就是这样嘛，只是在泰容这里表现得尤为明显而已。他无声地叹了一口气。

但看着泰容并不算高兴的表情，他却突然感觉到了一点难过。据说遭受过性侵的小孩，身上总是会出现幼稚化的表现，比如无意识地吮吸拇指之类。是不是因为这样，泰容才并不太懂得这些弯弯绕绕的东西呢？有没有可能，泰容一直在用一种跟小孩子一样的方式来思考问题？真挚的、笨拙的方法：你对我笑了，我就给你一颗糖。

这样的话，做出过多的解释反而不太好了。

这是一个好孩子，我可以这么说，李泰容先生是一个好孩子。直到他敲开那扇门之前，他都没有做过任何错事。他从没有伤害过任何人，犯过任何法，甚至从没有收到过学校的处分。我们走访过很多地方，和很多人谈话过，得到的结论是：他是个好孩子。小学的时候，他是那种会留下来帮老师打扫卫生的——

（检方提出了反对。反对随即被驳回。）

就是那样的孩子，在遭受到了长达四年的性侵之后，在饱受了精神疾病的困扰时，还在不断地寻求着外界的帮助。为什么？请回到我们的那个问题。为什么？

这并不是一件容易的事情，但是现在，请你们放下一切情绪，你们将没有对逝者的同情，没有对疑犯的愤怒。你们是陪审员，现在，请你们忘记自己是人类。只要这样，就能回答所有的问题——所有的为什么。

如果我说……我会喜欢那些事情呢。

明明是个疑问句，却语气平淡地结尾了。像躲避着什么一样，泰容把视线转向窗户，却很快意识到，可能是为了保护来访者们的隐私，窗帘被拉得紧紧的，除了透出的一片白光，也没有什么东西可以看。

那样不安地等了很久，终于等到了医生的回答。

“那些事情？”

转过头去看，医生确实是一副迷惑的表情。泰容这才意识到自己的自白突然极了，那样扔出这么一句话，换做是他，也会觉得很奇怪的吧。

“上次的最后，有说过……”

打定了主意要开口，到最后，声音却一点点小下去，什么也听不见了。脑袋已经完全卡住了，耳朵嗡嗡地叫着，眼眶也开始变湿，泰容抽了抽鼻子，这才没有立刻哭出来。

好在金医生没有让他继续下去，而是立马中断了话题：“没有关系的，说不出来的话，没有必要勉强自己。”

泰容，你先什么也不要想，只跟着我说的做，好吗？深呼吸，对，不要着急，先平静下来，金医生说。他的声音听起来竟然非常温柔。

“我们可以先不谈这个。”过了很久，直到他耳朵里的轰鸣结束了，医生才说。他皱着眉头，从眼镜后面看过来，好像很担心的样子。

李泰容顿了顿。不。

他紧紧地捏住了椅子的扶手。一定要现在说出来。犹豫了那么久，就是为了现在说出来。

我发现我很喜欢那些，他听见自己说。

一旦开了口，一切就变得容易起来，接下来的事情，好像都是嘴巴自己在说话一样。

“第一次的时候，虽然害怕得逃走了，回去之后却睡不着觉……因为被那样对待了，却没有……觉得很奇怪，反而一直兴奋着，好像我也喜欢那样……后来也是。即使他们没有那样的意思……还是会偷偷地想，在梦里也是，对谁也不敢说……总是害怕承认那一点。”

“小时候的事情，知道它发生过，但还是没有勇气向别人承认……明明觉得是遭到了伤害，一直都在尝试着走出来，却发现自己开始喜欢起这些事情……真的很害怕，是不是永远也走不出来了？一想到这个就害怕，对自己也是，没有办法不讨厌起来，有时候想，那样结束说不定会更好……”

他看着金医生。力气从四肢开始流失，像儿童乐园里被扎了孔放气的娃娃，一根手指都动不了。李泰容突然累得连表情也不想做了，只是直直地看着。

就好像自己把自己剥光衣服，赤身露体地放在金医生的面前。金医生会怎么看他？如果金医生觉得他很奇怪呢？如果金医生觉得这很恶心呢？如果连金医生都没有了，他该怎么办？李泰容好害怕，害怕连这里都失去了，所以一点点心情都不敢外露，只是静静地坐在那里。

但金医生什么都没有说。

他只是走过来，轻轻地拍了拍泰容的肩膀。我都知道的，金医生说。

我知道的。

几乎是一瞬间的事，刚刚还是什么表情都没有的样子，紧接着，泰容就捂着脸，哭得上气不接下气了，道英有点为难，放在他肩膀上的手也不知道怎么办，就在这时候，泰容突然扬起身子，紧紧地抱住了他。

抱得很紧，双臂环绕着道英的脖子，头埋在他的颈窝里，是第一次下水的小孩抱着别人脖子的那种抱法，整个人严丝合缝贴在他身上，害怕一松手就会落回水里。道英几乎有点喘不过气来，他弯着腰，试探着拍了拍泰容的背。

在这样短暂的接触中，他摸到了李泰容的脊背，衣服包住皮肤，皮肤裹紧骨骼，骨骼保护脏器，李泰容在他的胸膛和手臂之间，就好像融合进了他的身体。

泰容呜咽了一声。果然还在哭，一抽一抽的。道英有些无奈地轻轻拍着泰容的背，小声地说着安慰的话。泰容的眼泪把他的颈窝弄得又湿又热，在这种湿热之中，道英感觉被慢慢地融化了。

泰容啊。又一次地，他简直不知道说什么话才好。

他已经很久没有见过这样的李泰容了。

躺在沙发上，脸上依然盖着他的手帕，只要自己不握着他的手腕，就没有办法好好地开始治疗。金道英脑海里一片空白，他之前从来没有好好地想过，为什么泰容一直想要他握着手腕，他只以为是缺少安全感而已，没想到，早在一开始，李泰容就对他发出了那样明显的暗示。

回想起来早就有迹可循了。从那根皮带开始，早就有迹可循了。变换着的耳钉，无意间张开的双腿，说话的时候会舔着嘴唇，以及那样绞着双手的姿势，都是有原因的。移情不是一下子发生的，是一点一滴之间发生的，只是自己没有察觉到，或者是察觉到了，却不想提醒自己而已。

所以发展到这一步也是有原因的。

握着泰容的手腕，自己也没有意识到自己用了多大的力气，松开手的时候，泰容的手腕上竟然已经出现了红印。金道英吓了一跳，泰容却像什么都没有感觉到一样，呼吸还很平稳。

道英的嗓子一阵阵地发着痒。

你的名字是？

金道英。K-I-M，D-O-Y-O-U-N-G。

金医生，从去年三月至今，你担任李泰容先生的心理医生，是吗？

是的。

据你所知，他被强奸过吗？

我诊断他有被强奸之后的创伤后应激障碍的典型症状。

那么，他被强奸过吗？

我不能确定他是否被强奸过，我只能确认他有……

——金医生，他被强奸过吗？

强奸是很难定义的。

约会强奸也是强奸，只要说过一句“不”也是强奸，表现出一点拒绝也是强奸，但基本的举证责任摆在那里：拒绝也是很难定义的。怎么区别反抗和欲迎还拒，厌恶和个人情趣，在没有旁人的私密场合，界限都渐渐变得模棱两可起来。人质可能会爱上绑匪，强奸可能会变成合奸，曾经以为帮助过你的证词也可能对你不利，这就是法庭。

界限已经明明白白地给出了，辩论的则是行为究竟处于界限的哪一端，这是一件很主观的事情。

因为亲人在病床上受着苦，于心不忍地替他拔下了输氧管，到最后，竟然要在监狱里度过余生。善意的谎言也是这样的东西。虽然做的是坏事，出发点却是好的，承受了不应该由自己承受的东西，却没有明明白白地告诉对方这样做的后果。拔下输氧管的时候也要仔细思考，说谎的时候也要仔细思考，正方观点有哪些，反方观点又有哪些，这么做的到底是利大于弊，还是弊大于利呢？

——没有人会那样思考问题吧。

就像医学伦理学上的公式一样，一个人生命的价值也可以用数字表达出来，分子是社会价值、个人价值、医疗价值，分母是治愈成本以及别的乱七八糟的东西，如果只是那样，那未免也太残酷了一些。

李泰容无声地高潮了。在诊疗室的沙发上。

他几乎一动不动，只有手指突然收紧，又慢慢地放松下来，即使是在这个时候，他还能保持一声不吭，像只乖顺而漂亮的猫，躺在床上，全身上下没有一根线条不是舒展的。

泰容吐了一口气，手帕被稍微吹起来一点，又很快落回去。道英突然好想揭开手帕看一看李泰容现在的样子，他的眼睛是不是湿漉漉的，脸上会不会有那种粉红色，但他没有动，只是紧紧地握着李泰容的手腕。

他和他的病人要在这里度过三十个小时，第十四个小时还没有过去，他已经无可救药地爱上了李泰容。他要拿剩下的时间怎么办？他该怎么办？

李泰容过了一会儿才意识到发生了什么，他猛烈地转过头来，脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地道歉：“金医生……”

没有关系，道英回过神来，轻轻拍了拍他的手腕，你可以用我的卫生间。

泰容低着头，姿势别扭地离开了房间，金道英从地上捡起掉落的手帕，拿在手里。手帕还有点湿，可能是泰容呼出的水汽，也可能是眼泪。是自己让整件事情变得复杂又危险的，道英恍惚地想，不仅对自己，更对李泰容。此时此刻，他心里的一部分正拉响警铃，告诉他必须停止这一切，最好的方法是立刻停止治疗，为泰容介绍一位新的医生。

但他想到的却是大学时期熟读过的课本，行为心理学和适应化，那样的警铃声，早在第一次见到李泰容的时候，自己就已经听见过了不是吗？现在的他，早就习以为常了。

不用担心，送李泰容出门的时候他说，我会替你保密的。

泰容站在门前，却没有走出去，低着头，很犹豫的样子。

看，道英指了指他们面前的门槛，“走出了这道门，门里面的事情就不会被带出去，别人来不会，警察来也不会。泰容可以对我完完全全地打开，我也会完完全全地替泰容保密——第一次来的时候，我就这么说了不是吗？”

好像没什么安全感的小孩子需要别人一而再再而三的确认。李泰容环抱着双手走下楼梯，在宽大的外套下面，他整个人看起来就像小小的一团，走出几步，他又回过头，有点不安地看过来，直到道英冲他点点头，他才松了一口气似的，转过身继续向前。

道英目送着他走远。一想到泰容连内裤都没有穿，是真空着回去的，他就感到一阵头晕目眩。就在这一天，金道英意识到，他已经正式背叛了法律，背叛了职业道德，背叛了一直以来作为心理医生学习和受训的自己，但相反的是，他在李泰容这一边。这两者原先可以不是对立的，是他先这么做了。


	3. Chapter 3

金医生，请你仔细地查看这份材料。对你来说，其中的内容熟悉吗？

稍等……是的，我非常熟悉。

这份材料中包括了你对李泰容先生的诊疗笔记，你们的一些邮件往来，和案发后洪医生与朴医生做的记录，是吗？

是的。

在接下来的时间中，你可以随时引用其中的内容来回答我的提问。

好的。

请你描述一下你们的第一次见面。

第一次见面是在我的办公室，我们是通过社会服务中心预约的见面时间。

李泰容先生是准时到达吗？

是的。

在你们第一次见面的过程中，你对他做了一些初步的评估，是吗？

是的。他显得……很紧张，很安静，谈话的时候，他的回复非常简短，经常只用一两个词就结束了。

他穿了什么？

很正常的穿着，长裤和牛仔外套。

那时候，他和你交流的问题是什么呢？

他提到自己有长期的睡眠问题，同时频繁地出现幻觉，第一次见面时，我的初步诊断是被强奸过后的创伤后应激障碍、焦虑症以及轻微的强迫症。

他被强奸过吗？

我无法回答这个问题。作为一名医生，我只能告诉你，我对他的诊断是创伤后应激障碍。

谢谢，金医生。那么，在第一次见面时，他有和你提到过——在资料的第四页第十二行——他听见的“声音”吗？

第一次的时候没有。

有关“影子”的幻觉呢？

没有。

“光”呢？

没有。

也就是说，在第一次见面时，这些后来被你用于诊断他有精神分裂症的症状并未出现。

是的，那个时候，他没有对我提到这一些。

自从上一次的事情发生之后，道英还没有跟李泰容联系过，和那次婉拒泰容、不想去看他们的演唱会的原因是一样的：在治疗以外，他不想和病人们有太多的接触。但除此之外，还有更加重要的部分。他不敢见到李泰容，害怕再看到他的脸，听到他的声音，更害怕不知不觉间，自己又做出上次那样奇怪的事情来。因此，原先是想要打电话推迟这次的见面的，也因为觉得和泰容说话很难堪而没有去做。

他们都需要一段时间冷静一下，然后重新审视自己的情感。泰容对他的好感只是治疗的副作用而已，本来就是容易投身于感情的人，情感丰富却脆弱得不得了，因为移情，不可避免地对他产生了依赖——至少道英是这么认为的。

而自己呢？在连自己都没有察觉到的时候，已经有在稍微地回应着李泰容了。对泰容和别的人不一样，一直配合着他、纵容着他，忽略了泰容的心理而展现出亲密——即使对一般人没有问题的亲密，在泰容那里，都是一段感情的潜在开关。病人们都是不一样的，做了那么多年的心理医生，到了李泰容这里，竟然完完全全地忘了这一点。

“双向关系是绝对不可以的”，如果泰容来了的话，一定要和他说清楚这一点，但是怎么样才能在不伤害泰容的情况下把事情说清楚……道英又开始头疼起来。

他看了看手表，八点五十五，已经是平常见面的时间了，泰容还没有来。迟到是意料之中的事情，甚至，如果李泰容根本没有出现，他也不会有一丝一毫的惊讶的。毕竟上一次在诊疗室里面，发生了那样的事情……只要想到上周的事情，道英的心情就糟糕得不得了。

九点二十，泰容仍然没有出现，道英叹了口气，回到办公桌前，翻找起自己的通讯录来。

不管自己是以什么样的心情在做这件事，这样大概就是最好的结果了。如果他不能阻止泰容对自己产生特殊的想法，那就只能从自己这里掐断才行。

“喂，”他说，“是秀智吗？”

是的，是我，道英。你现在方便说话吗？啊，太好了——我很好，我妈妈也是，谢谢你的关心。

是这样，秀智，他说，我想拜托你一件事。

这分别是你在六月十二日和十九日写给金秀智医生的邮件，是吗？

是的。

金秀智医生的身份是？

我的朋友和同事，她也是一位心理医生。

在六月十二日的邮件中，你提到希望金秀智医生来接替你，来“主持对李泰容先生的治疗”。你写这封邮件的原因是？

在我们之前的交流里出现了一些问题，那个时候，我觉得这是性别的原因。考虑到他曾经受过的创伤，我认为他可能更愿意和女性谈到他过去的经历。所以我向金秀智医生发了邮件，建议我们做一个由她来主导的三人谈话。

你和嫌疑人谈过此事吗？——我指和金秀智医生的会面。

是的。

他的反应是？

他拒绝了这个提议。

拒绝的原因是？

我并不清楚。

你向他充分解释了这种谈话方式的作用吗？

是的。

也就是说，在充分了解这种谈话方式对治疗的帮助后，他仍然选择拒绝这个提议。

并不是这样。事实上，是我主动取消和金秀智医生的约定的。在六月十九号，也就是那之后的第一次会面，我们的谈话非常顺利，我觉得我们已经建立起了一种关系——治疗关系——，所以没有再继续坚持三人谈话的形式。六月十九号下午，和李泰容的见面结束后，我向金秀智医生发了第二封邮件，也就是取消约定的那一封。

这个礼拜四的早上，泰容在做什么呢？

已经联系了社会服务中心，为泰容做了申请更换另一位医生的手续，也整理好了准备递交的所有笔记，秀智是大学时期很可靠的后辈，也是很有亲和力的女性，如果把泰容转给秀智的话，应该会有很好的结果——至少是和这样继续下去相比更好的结果。

整个早晨都好像无事可做一样。道英打扫了整个诊疗室，整理了桌面，更换了沙发的皮套，好像这样，李泰容就会和旧的沙发套一起从他的生活中消失。那当然是不太可能的事，不过至少，别的病人躺在这张沙发上的时候，他不会那么容易地想到那天早上的泰容。

没有了约会，礼拜四的早上一下子空了下来，休息时间也多了半天，道英拉开诊疗室的窗帘，一瞬间，竟然有一点隐隐约约的不适应。

他不愿意把自己的这种不适应当成对泰容感情的回应，更不愿意评判他们之间发生的那些事情的正误。和泰容一起相处的十四个小时就像梦一样，梦里是没有正确和错误的。

然而不可否认的是，李泰容确实是他职业生涯中的一个例外。道英把垃圾袋口紧紧地扎了起来。正是因为在他这里，这件事情已经彻底地翻篇了，才能这样彻底地反省自己。他和李泰容不会再联系了，至少他不会，和秀智那样相处着，泰容也慢慢地会理解他的。

所以，当他打开门，看到外面蹲着的人时，整个人都僵住了：“……泰容？”

他就那样举着垃圾袋，紧密地思考着该怎么办的时候，泰容已经猛地站了起来，用脚卡住了门缝。紧接着，整个人就钻了进来。

道英吓了一跳，往后退了两步。但是进门之后，李泰容又没有了其他的动作，就那样把自己缩在门边的小角落里，侧过头，好像在躲避着他的目光一样。

医生的经验很快战胜了本能。等我一下好吗？在说出更多奇怪的话之前，道英开口了。他感觉喉咙干涩得可怕。想要一杯水，橙汁也可以。

李泰容一下子抬起头看着他：“金医生！我上次……”

没有关系的，道英听到自己说，等我一下，我们就开始。

在看到李泰容的这一刻，两周以来搭建的所有想法都轰然倒塌了，在这阵巨响的余波里，那种头晕目眩的感觉重新缠绕住了他。没有问题的，即使已经是那样子了，还可以重新开始，还可以继续，只要下定了决心，就是很简单的事情。

啊，原来这种事情那么简单啊。

第一次的时候，那个男人说。

一切都结束了，他还躺在地上，看着那些人纷纷离去，插头离开插座，反光板被折叠起来，取下摄像机，收起三脚架，一下子，地下室重新变得空荡荡的。周围应该变得安静了才对，奇怪的是，在他的感觉里，却突然变得嘈杂起来。脚步声，水管的滴答声，卷帘门外面汽车发动的声音，这些刚才听不到的声音又慢慢地回来了。

“原来这种事情那么简单啊”，就这样，他牢牢地记住了这句话。

这是一张购物小票，时间是九月十一号，你们最后一次谈话的前一天，巧合的是，这张小票上的超市，正是死者生前最后工作的超市，而在这张小票上所显示的时间里，死者正在收银台前工作，所处的三号柜台和这张小票来源的柜台，相距不到十五米。

李泰容先生购买的正是我手中的这把水果刀，十八厘米长，正是这把刀，在五天之后，在死者身上留下了十三道创口，并最终夺走了他的生命——在你们的最后一次谈话中，他向你提到过这把刀吗？

没有。

杀人的计划呢？

没有。

谢谢您，金医生，我的问题完了。

昨天，我在超市里碰到他了。李泰容说。

隔着两个柜台，就在收银台那里，一下子就看到他了，穿着红背心，一点都没变。

道英的动作一下子顿住了，过了一会儿，语言才慢慢地自己组成句子：“看到他的时候，你的感觉是怎么样的呢？”

“那一瞬间……很平静，什么感觉也没有，只是不想再和他有交集了。”

真的吗？道英张了张嘴，却没有声音发出来。没有那么简单，看着泰容的表情他就知道了。

“然后，他看到我了，”泰容闭上了眼睛：“他笑着，朝我招了招手，问我……愿不愿意去他家。”

那一瞬间，道英感觉自己的心脏都被抓紧了。没有办法再听下去了，作为一个医生也没有办法。那个人，那些人其中的一个人，两百四十个小时的社区服务，五年的儿童性侵记录，这些都没有改变他，打碎了一个孩子的自尊心，扭曲了那孩子之后所有的人生道路——做出了那样的事情之后，竟然一点悔过的情绪都没有，还在为侥幸逃脱了惩罚而庆幸着，为自己曾经这样控制过一个小孩而沾沾自喜着。

“我不再害怕他了，”李泰容缓缓地说，他的脸色看起来有点可怕，“那个时候他很高，我只是一个小孩子，只要他一看着我，我就一动也不敢动。虽然总是很害怕，但他叫我到地下室去，我就不敢不下去。害怕他打我，更害怕被别人知道，我就想……稍微牺牲一下我自己，然后大家是不是都能开心了？”

“但现在我不再害怕了，他如果打我的话，我也会还手……但是他没有。他甚至还在笑……如果每个人都有一束光的话，他把我的光拿走了，他们一起拿走了。但是他却一点变化都没有……甚至又回到了这里，还好好地工作着，有了新的家庭，像什么事情都没有发生一样，好好地生活着。”

心脏还在一点一点地收紧，再不说些什么、做些什么的话，道英感觉自己就要吐出来了。

回过神来的时候，他已经蹲了下来，用双手捧住了泰容的脸。泰容的脸好小，冰冰凉凉的，像瓷娃娃一样没有生气。像公主必须亲一下变成青蛙的小王子，他是不是也要亲一亲那两片微微张开的嘴唇，娃娃才能重新活过来，变成那个活生生的李泰容？

耳朵上的动脉在不停地跳着，人也开始发晕，道英的脑子里一片空白，只是翻来覆去地想着：是什么样的泰容的？那样子的话，醒过来的又是怎么样的泰容呢？

完完整整的泰容是一个向量，他见过的泰容是向量在这间诊疗室里留下的投影。这个房间里的泰容永远是受过伤害的泰容，安静的泰容，脆弱的泰容，小孩子一样的泰容。可是在别的地方，在别人的眼睛里，一定也有很多不一样的李泰容。即使是平常的泰容，也会在不经意间露出不同的样子来：写着歌，参加乐队的活动，听见他开门会一下子站起来打招呼，一起走进诊疗室的时候，尽管努力放轻了脚步，鞋跟还是会发出踢踢踏踏的声音。

这些都是他不知道的李泰容。

又或许，仅仅是或许，那个什么事情都没有经历过的泰容，在首尔的另一个地方好好地念书、恋爱，有时候写一些自己喜欢的歌，就这样安安全全地长大了，从来没有机会遇上什么糟糕的事情，也从来没有机会遇上他——那样的泰容会是怎么样的呢？

“泰容，”他捧着李泰容的脸，看见有一滴眼泪慢慢地掉了下来，“泰容要记住，世界上还有很多好的东西，即使现在看不到，有一天它们也都自己会找到你的。要从不好的地方走出来，不要留在他们的阴影里，不要让他们赢了你，好不好？”

泰容闭着眼睛，泪水却不停地往下掉，因为哽咽着，说话都变得断断续续的，“我知道的……因为有金医生，所以都会变得很好，我也是因为金医生才变好起来的。”

不是的，道英轻轻地说，没有我的话，泰容也会过的好好的。他用大拇指抚摸着泰容的脸颊，把那些眼泪都抹掉了。

什么？泰容问。

没什么，道英摇摇头，现在的话，泰容不知道这些也没有关系。

过了一会儿，李泰容轻轻地转过脸去，从他的手里逃开了。我真的知道的，泰容说，这个时候，他居然笑了起来。虽然笑着，眼眶还是湿漉漉的，眯起眼睛的时候，又是一滴眼泪掉了下来，从泰容漂亮的、却有着疤痕的眼角不断地往下滑落。道英的心也随着这滴不断下滑的眼泪，缓缓、缓缓地下沉。

（辩方申请再直接询问。）

金医生，您好。

您好。

被告人有过自杀的念头，你同意吗？

是的。

在实际实施的过程中，他将自杀的想法转化为了谋杀的行为，是吗？

……是的。

在你们的治疗中，他曾经向你表述过伤害他人的意图吗？

是的。

在你过往的经验中，你的其他病人也向你诉说过谋杀他人的想法吗？

是的。

他有明确的目标吗？

没有。

明确的计划呢？

没有。

这是你并未向警方报告的原因吗？

是的，只是隐约的念头，没有明确的计划和目标，所以我并不认为这会对他人造成非常迫切的危险。

之后，李泰容先生还有提到过类似的事情吗？

是的。

明确的计划和目标呢？

全都没有。

也就是说，在你们之前的所有治疗中，他从未承认过自己有主动地去计划杀人，而你认为他仅有的谋杀想法的来源是精神病性的妄想，是这样吗？

是的。

你们的最后一次谈话是去年的九月十二日，案发的四天前。直到那时候，李泰容先生还并有过计划性杀人的想法。

是的。

好的。那么你是否认为，在行凶发生的当时，嫌疑人是不理智的、不清醒的？

是的。

你是否认为，在行凶发生的当时，他的精神疾病严重到阻止他判断其行为的正误？

是的。

谢谢，我的问题完了。

九月十六日那天的晚上下了很大的雨，是那种糟糕的天气，连心情都跟着变得低沉下来。在打开门、看到李泰容的时候，比起震惊，金道英有的，反而是一种如释重负的感觉。没有疑问，也没有震惊，就好像以前一样，普普通通地打开门，泰容一定会在门的那一边等着。

早在开门之前，他就有那种预感了。

是先看到了李泰容，然后门再打开的。现在看到的东西，只不过是从前看到的景象的重现而已。泰容站在他的面前，整个人都被打湿了，头发贴在脸上，整个人看起来非常地狼狈。道英很快发现了，在暴雨特有的味道里，还有另外一种奇怪的味道。

他摊开双手：“泰容。”

李泰容睁大眼睛看着他，嘴唇微微张开，在这一刻，时间倒退，他重新变回一个小婴儿。对着这样的他，道英放慢了说话的速度，就像妈妈在安抚着打破餐盘的孩子：外面很冷，进来吧，里面很暖和的。

在灯光下，他更加仔细地打量李泰容。泰容浑身上下都湿透了，一直在往下滴水，他的风衣是深色的，但还是能看到喷溅上去的血痕，袖口和下摆也被血浸透了。显然划了不止一刀。

刀。

那把刀还握在泰容的右手里，上面都是雨水，血迹已经被冲刷得干干净净了。这样的精神状态还能撑多久？他不敢再看，如果泰容意识到他在注意这把刀，那就糟糕了。

道英只能缓缓地伸出手，让他看清自己的每一个动作，“泰容，你可以先把刀放下。”

不要，泰容说。他歪着头打量医生，似乎并不理解这句话的意思，只是本能地拒绝而已。

你很安全，泰容，这里只有我和你，像之前一样，没关系的，把刀放下来吧。道英缓缓地劝说着。把刀放下来，我可以帮你。

你可以帮我？泰容复述了一遍。

可以。

那……泰容犹豫着，一滴雨水从他的脸颊上掉了下来。

就是这样，保持说话，只要在搭话，那就还有理智和自控力。道英回应着，语气轻柔又镇静，一边小心翼翼地靠近他。

泰容的嘴唇还在颤抖着，但他的手指松开了，道英试探性地捏住刀刃，没有抗拒，然后他开始用力，把刀完全地握在了自己手中。很好，他小声说，从泰容手里抽出那把刀，扔到一边的地毯上。

刀一脱手，李泰容就好像脱力了一样，一下子跪倒在地上。道英慢慢地靠了过去，扶住他，替他解开风衣的扣子。

泰容像娃娃一样任他动作，低垂着眼睛，不知道有没有在听他说话，他的脸上都是雨水，鼻尖也湿漉漉的，嘴唇也湿漉漉的，脸色非常地苍白。

金道英终于解开了那件风衣，他几乎是从风衣里面把泰容抱了出来，衣服散落在地上，像花萼托举着花瓣一样。泰容的衬衫也湿了，黏在身上，看起来就像什么都没有穿。

他牵着泰容，走过客厅，走进诊疗室，然后把他放在自己的椅子上。泰容这才开口了。

金医生，他问，你可以抱一抱我吗？

当然可以，金道英说。他看着李泰容的眼睛，缓缓地伸出左手，搭上他的后背。那件衬衫全湿了，紧紧地贴在脊背上，像一块紧绷的防雨布。

在他的手指碰到后背皮肤的时候，泰容猛烈地颤抖了一下。

泰容，道英告诉他，你淋湿了，我去帮你拿一块浴巾。

李泰容瞪大了眼睛，好像他的话有多复杂。不要，他说，你不要动。

“好，我不动。”

他慢慢地伸出右手，但这一次，他的手绕过李泰容，伸到了桌子下面。在桌板的凹陷处，他摸到一个塑料盖，打开之后，里面是一颗小小圆圆的按钮，只要他摁下去，十分钟之内，警方会叩响他诊所的前门。

但李泰容半靠在他的身上，浑身上下都湿漉漉的，头发还在往下滴水，他看起来冷极了，嘴唇苍白，手指也是冰的，让人想做一些能让他热起来的事情。

金道英把手从桌下收回来，慢慢地摸了摸他的头发，李泰容闭上眼睛，在他的触摸下发着抖，不知道是因为冷，还是激动和害怕，他就这样任由着道英的手指触摸他，一点拒绝的反应也没有。

手一路下移，抚过眼角的疤痕，那果然不是花瓣，道英看清了，是蛇细细小小的鳞片，他摸过耳骨钉，摸过小巧的耳垂和下颌，最后停在泰容的肩膀上。

他的手势很轻，但好像对泰容来说还是太重了。泰容从他的怀抱里慢慢地滑了下去，头发上的水珠掉下来，把道英的白衬衫都弄湿了。

李泰容怔怔地看着那些水迹，过了一会儿，他伸出手，想要把那些痕迹划掉。他的手指摸过医生的胸口，再到小腹，金医生摸起来很暖和，热度透过一直传到他的指尖上。

可是水擦不干，反而越来越多了，李泰容思考了有一会儿，才发现那些水的来源是自己，他叫了一声，往后一躲，紧接着，手指就碰到了一个冰凉的东西。

那是什么？泰容继续摸着，又滑又冷，表面还有弧度，像是金属，突然，那中间有什么细细的东西戳了他一样，他低下头，然后整个人一下子就冻住了。

是皮带扣。

泰容触电了一样缩回手，可马上，他再次直起身来，试探性地抚摸着那个金属扣。里面会有什么东西，打开它，轰鸣着的脑袋说，打开它，泰容晕晕乎乎的。可是四肢却不听使唤了，一直在发抖，皮带扣两次从他的手指间划下去。做不好了，泰容有些绝望地想，惩罚什么时候会来？

这时候，脸颊传来了什么温暖的触感，他惊惶地抬头看过去，刚好把下巴送进医生的掌心里。

也不一定要用手，金医生说，大拇指重重地擦过他的下唇：不是还有嘴吗。

泰容啊泰容，我该拿你怎么办？我的泰容是真挚又笨拙的泰容，小孩子一样的泰容，漂亮到大家都会盯着看的泰容。他是不是不知道这个世界上还会有坏人？因为自己有着那样一颗善良的心，所以把所有人都看得也和自己一样好。道英把手贴在泰容的头顶上，拨弄着那些柔软的、浅黄色的发丝。没有我的话，这样的泰容可以保护好自己吗？

泰容是需要很多很多爱的，爱像红色的棉制衬垫一样，小心翼翼地托举着他，像托举着珍贵的瓷器一样。失去了衬垫之后，即使是那么小的颠簸也会撞碎。没有遇见他之前的泰容是碎片一样的泰容，是他把那些碎片捡起来的，一片一片地捡起来的，都已经快要拼好了的时候，他怎么能让泰容离开他？

他从没有这样看过自己的笔记，一页一页地翻过来，好像之前的所有又重复着出现在他的眼前：每一个礼拜四早上，他打开门，发现李泰容在外面，金医生！泰容会这样笑着说，好像只是来和自己的好朋友见面一样。倒一杯果汁，请他坐下来，“不用紧张，像第一次见面时说的，像朋友聊天那样度过三十个小时好了”，带着那种正在不断变质的心情坐在桌前，一字一句地写下的东西，已经有那么厚了。泰容的人生是不是就浓缩在这叠白纸上？删改一些，再增添一些，他是不是就是在篡改泰容的人生？

他转过头，看向沙发上的李泰容，泰容已经睡着了，安安静静地缩成一团，像个什么都不懂的小孩子。

他转过头，继续自己的工作。屋外，雨还没有停，警察正在赶来，但做着这些事情的时候，他的心情却意外地平静，他想到的是大学的法庭心理课，那些曾经以为枯燥的定义在他眼前不断闪过。妄想。一种与现实不符但本人坚信不疑的错误观点。幻觉。没有相应的客观刺激时出现的感知体验。那个时候，一边抱怨一边背诵着的时候，他有没有预料到过今天？

最后一页。金道英摘下了眼镜。

然后是敲门声。


End file.
